Under A Glass Moon
by lelwood
Summary: 6 years after the birth of Ushio, Sunohara has moved back to town. For once in his life, things start to go his way in the girl department.
1. New Beginnings

Sunohara walked lazily past all the buildings he was so used to seeing everyday. The whole gang had been invited over to Sakagami's house for dinner and he was on his way there.

It was a late summer afternoon, just around sunset, and the sky was a beautiful golden colour. As familiar to this town as Sunohara was, he never got tired of all the sights. He was so glad he came back here after leaving for too many years.

Sunohara looked down at his watch and gasped. He ran around the last corner to Tomoyo's house. "Crap, crap, crap, crap! I'm so late!" He ran to the door and knocked his usual song. The door opened almost immediately.

Standing in front of Sunohara was Tomoyo, in a short but reserved black dress which showed off her legs perfectly. Her long grey hair had been curled into beautiful waves flowing down the side of her body.

To himself, Sunohara let out a quiet "wow" before walking inside and greeting Tomoyo.

"It's good to see you." He smiled at her, then turned to take his shoes off.

"And yourself. Come sit down and you can have some tea." She gave him a beautiful smile, then swiftly turned and made her way into the front room.

Sunohara followed her in, scanning through her house and taking note of the beautifully set table. "Where's everybody else? I thought I was late.."

"Everybody except Kyou and you called to say they couldn't come, so I thought that maybe just us three could hang out or something. I mean, I haven't seen you both in ages so.." She trailed off, looking down awkwardly.

Sunohara gasped. She looked so god damn cute! "Oh, that's okay!" He sat down at the table and crossed his legs. She took a peek at him, and he shone his massive grin.

"So um.." Tomoyo spun around quickly. "I'll go get the tea." She walked out just as quickly as she spun.

"Huh, she must be nervous or something." Sunohara continued to sit at the table, fiddling with a spoon in front of him.

SMASH! "Oh, shit!" Tomoyo's voice travelled through into the front room where Sunohara was sitting. He got up quickly and raced into the kitchen to see a mess of china and tea all over the floor. Tomoyo was bending down to start picking it all up.

"Let me get that for you." Sunohara pushed her hand away, giving her a soft smile. He reached for a plastic bag and started putting the broken pieces of china into it.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Sunohara saw Tomoyo blush and then smile, before quickly getting a cloth to start wiping away the tea.

The phone began to ring then. "Excuse me." Tomoyo got up and walked into the other room to answer it. Sunohara finished picking up the remaining shards before tying up the plastic bag and chucking it in the bin. He gave it one more clean with the cloth before standing up and walking into the room Tomoyo had entered.

"No that's okay! I'll see you next time instead. Bye!" Tomoyo hung up the phone. She heard Sunohara behind her and turned around to face him. "Kyou cancelled on us, so I guess it's just you and me." Tomoyo blushed such a bright red.

Sunohara felt like he was going to explode with excitement. Just him and Tomoyo alone for the night. He tried to keep a straight and mature face. "That's fine! I'm sure we can find something to do."

Tomoyo's face brightened up as he said that. "Mhm! Oh and sorry about the tea. I usually have much better reflexes. I honestly don't know what came over me."

"No worries!" He reassured her with a smile. "We haven't seen each other in so long. Why don't we catch up first?" He gestured that they both sit down, and they did.


	2. Arise

"Good morning!" There was a blinding light as Youhei woke up to the sound of Sakagami's voice. She had pulled open the blinds and Youhei had the most blistering head ache. "I slept in way too long and completely forgot you stayed here after last night." She had moved beside his made up futon for the night. A smile was flashed and she begin pouring tea into a cup.

He smiled back and looked around the room, taking every bit of detail in. After Kyou calling to say she couldn't make it the night before, the two of them had had a bit too much to drink and Tomoyo graciously offered for him to crash at hers for the night. "What time is it?"

There was a slight pause and she looked down at her slim and stylish watch, "About 12:30pm."

"Crap!" Sunohara jerked up, taking the tea froem her hands and gulping it down. "I'm so sorry for overstaying my welcome.. I.. I really didn't mean to." He placed the tea down next to him and started to stand up. His clothes from the previous night were still on and slightly creased. "I'll help you clean this up."

Before he could lean down to start she stopped him, "No, it's fine, honestly! You can stay here for a little longer if you like and I can make us both some lunch. I mean, uh, only if you'd like to." She blushed and looked down at the ground like the previous night.

Sunohara again went all red around the face, he loved seeing her let down her guard. He was always so used to her being a strong and fearful girl in school, but now that she's grown up she's been able to come out of her shell and turn into more of a woman. "Only if you'd like me to" he finally managed to choke out.

"Yes. I'd like you to very much so." She bent down to pick up the tea and then moved out of the made-up guest room, but not before giving Sunohara another grin.

Before following her out he looked himself up and down in the mirror and flattened down his clothes. He stood there for at least 2 minutes, just staring at himself. He looked so different to what he did back in high school. Older - definitely, but what would Sakagami think? _What DOES she think?_

* * *

><p>Sunohara swallowed another bite of his ramen - Tomoyo hadn't gone shopping for a week and only had the food from the previous night and ramen. "Thanks again," he took another mouth full, "for letting me stay here last night." He suddenly felt embarrassed for speaking with his mouth full and hurried to swallow and then apologise.<p>

Tomoyo giggled at his silliness. "It's okay! I'd never let a friend have to navigate home while drunk." She sat and fiddled with her ramen before taking another bite.

"Sorry about that, too. I didn't intend on having that much to drink but I honestly lost track on how many I'd already had and I was having fun and.."

"and you didn't want the night to end?" Tomoyo finished for him. "To be honest, neither did I. It was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Ditto." Sunohara smiled to himself. After finishing his ramen and wiping his mouth he began to clear the table, taking things into the kitchen with Tomoyo following behind.

"You really don't have to do that. You can just leave it on the bench and I'll clean it up after you're gone."

"It's okay," Sunohara turned and flashed his famous grin. "I'm happy to do it. I need to repay your generosity!" He turned back around and started cleaning the bowls.

"Well… I guess if you insist there's no stopping you." She then left the room, her shoeless feet making soft noises on the wooden floor as she walked.

As Sunohara washed up he went over the events of last night. First they sat and caught up - talking about what's new with the both of them since they'd last seen each other, then they decided they'd put on some music - that's when Tomoyo offered the first drink, and then they were talking about high school and she had apologised for always beating him up and he had apologised for being such a persistent ass towards her. And then… And then what? Everything just gets a little hazy from then on. He does know he had a great time though.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sakagami's soft feet coming back in. "Are you almost finished?"

"Just got to put this in the cupboard and I'm done." He did so and turned to face her and was taken back. She had gotten changed into her clothes for the day. She had a short but flowy yellow dress on that accentuated her body shape with black beads lining down the curve of her neck. All her hair was brushed to one shoulder, hanging down in front of her body. "You look beautiful, Sakagami." _Holy shit, did I just say that out loud?_

Tomoyo touched her fingers to her lips and formed a slight smile. "Thank you. I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go for a walk to town with me? I was planning to do so today to stock up on food and the such and seeing you're here I thought maybe you'd like to come."

"Only if you'd like me to." She nodded. "Well, then sure! But I haven't got any day clothes here with me." He looked down and his still-creased button up shirt and pat it down.

"I have a few things in my drawers that my Dad's left here from the time's he's stayed with me, they might be a little too big but they're better than nothing." She turned to walk out of the kitchen and signalled him to follow.

Youhei followed her through the house and into her room where Tomoyo was on the floor digging through a chest of drawers.

"Ah! Here they are!" She pulled out a plain grey shirt and black shorts. "Go try these on in the bathroom." She stretched her arms out to hand them to him.

"Thanks." He took the clothes and walked to the bathroom to change. He brushed his fingers through his hair a few times and when he thought he looked appropriate he went into his previous night's make shift room and put his clothes in the corner with his things. The clothes seemed to fit him and he felt comfortable in them. They were something he'd usually wear. Sunohara walked out to the front room where Tomoyo was holding and looking intently at a photo. "What's that?" he asked as he walked in.

"Oh," she looked up at him. "It's a photo of our group back in highschool." She held the photo up for him to see. "Remember those days? I miss them so much."

"Me too. I think about it a lot actually." He studied everybody's faces and their poses, feeling like that photo was only taken yesterday. They stood their in silence for a short amount of time, just staring at the photo.

"Uh, okay." Tomoyo's voice seemed to shake as the said that, sniffling afterwards. She put the photo back down and turned to look at Sunohara straight on. "Oh, wow! That does actually fit you, and it suits you too! We look like twins."

Sunohara looked at Tomoyo and then at himself. His grey shirt and yellow hair matched her grey hair and yellow dress. "I guess we do!"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure am."

"Alright, let's go!"


End file.
